the lives of austin,ally,dez,trish,and,elliot:the saerch for the key
by Misa-chan rocks
Summary: whaaaaat! austin dez elliot ally and trish find out their magical. and you know what they do? go on a dangerous mission that someone else is also looking for...dallas.
1. We're Magical!

**The Search for the Golden Diamond Key**

Hi, my name is Alexandrea Maria Rose, but people call me Alex or Alexa. I am 16 years old and in the tenth grade. Right now I'm at school in my seventh period art class, we've painting a mountain landscape. So the colors gray, white, blue, yellow, pink, purple, and green are splattered on the tables so it looks as if someone threw up all around the class room. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ Well I got to go; _luckily_ I wasn't assigned clean up duty for there's only ten minutes till the buses leave, and I don't have very good time management. As I walk down the hall to my locker, I stopped in the middle of the busy hallway and thought: I wonder what I have for homework…oh! That's right I.. wrote... down…my…homework? Dang it I forgot to write them down! Maybe one was that two page math work my teacher was talking about. You know? I wonder what is for din-

"Hey Ally!" I heard someone shout, so I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. It was one of my best friends, Dez.

"Hurry up or you're gonna miss the bus!" He ushered me and ran off. I guess I dosed off for a while after, because when I finally registered what Dez said the hall was emptyish.

"Coming Dez," I called back _way_ too late. I check my watch and it was **2:40 **and the buses leave at **2:45**! Shoot! I thought distressed. I ran down to my locker, ignoring the complaints given by teachers about running in the hallway. I opened my preset locker, shoved everything in my backpack and semi zipped it. I dashed out of the school, looked at my watch, 2:44. I ran down the hill of the row of buses and looked at the numbers: 03, 36, 33, 34, 26, 21, 02, 01, 00, 1-Wait a minute! Bus number 21 is my bus! I remembered. Therefore I ran back up the hill and ran into my bus, sat in the first seat _just_ as the bell rang for the buses to start dropping off students. I sighed, That was a close one, I really do need to start managing my time better, I told myself. I take out my iPhone and sent out a mass text to my best friends Keven, Julia, and Austin. We texted:

Me-_Hey guys, just got on the right bus this time. Where are you?_

Trish-_In the back listening to Austin and Keven's conversation with their other friends. _

Me-_lol XD. Not having fun?_

Trish-_No. -_-_

Austin-_Hey Ally! :D How are you?_

Trish-_Good thx 4 asking._

Austin-_Srry Trish._

Trish-_meet you guys at the abandoned apartment complex. K?_

Me and trish- _whteva, idc._

Austin-sure!

I then shut off my phone so I can hop off the bus. As I got off the bus I took a good look at my surroundings, I love my neighborhood's scenery. The trees perfectly trimmed and neat with their vibrant mint green color, the sky an iris blue and the beautiful, shapeful, puffy clouds a mint cream color. And before I know it I'm standing at my front door. I take out my key and open my house; I put a note on the door saying that I'll come back soon. As I go out the door I mass texted my best friends saying that im on my way. I put in my ear buds and put some music on. I skip down to the burned down apartments, a lot of it is black or gray with a hint of red. I look to a park bench to see that my friends Julia and Austin were sitting on the sidewalk talking. As I'm about to say hi to them someone touches my shoulder, not knowing who it was my instincts tell me to swing my right fist into the person's face. I turn around to see it was no one but Keven.

"_Really_ Keven," I say ass I shake my head.

"OW! Yes, and you didn't have to punch so hard….or at all really," he complained. Just as he says this Julia and Austin come rushing over.

"What happened?!" They said at the same time in curiosity.

"Long story short. That," I said with an attitude pointing at Dez. "Scared me half to death therefore I punched him unconsciously." I didn't know why but everyone of my friends stared at the sky like there was something interesting happening.

"What?" I questioned. So unexpectedly the sky turned a cadet grey and the clouds a grey-blue, 5 rays of different colored lights shine down from the clouds. 4 of the 5 hit me and my friends, the other one hit farther away from us. I felt a new birth of energy come to me, and then everything turned back to normal in a flash. It looked as if nothing happened.

"What the…what was…whoa. Just…_whaaaaaaat?_" Trish said confusedly.

"I now right," I agreed.

"At least I'm not tiered anymore!" Austin yelled as he jumped in the air and fist pumped. But strangely enough when Austin's feet touch the ground, a giant crack appears and he trips.

"what the-," I started but I never got to finish my sentence because we were flashed, with a bright blinding light; to another place which looks like the apartment complex we were just at before it burned down, but bigger.

As soon as my vision cleared I looked in front of me and saw an old object that looked alive.

"Oh. My. Gosh...Dinosaurs really do still exist! Alive!" Me and my friends exclaimed in awe. Then it laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

"I'm not a dinosaur. I'm Melvin a shapeshifter, and a guard. Welcome to the World of Magic's job institution. Your probably wondering why you're in this alternate universe of Earth. If you follow me I can show you," Said the what now appears to be an old man. "You five are five of the six chosen ones, I'm afraid that the sixth one has been taken to the dark side….. But let us give you a little training first." He says as he leads us to what looks like an arena. He stops abruptly in the middle of the arena and turns around to face us who are about 2 yards behind him.

"Ok. Austin come here," said Melvin.

"Be careful Austy, he knows are names…..he could be _a_ _stalker or a creeper or a kidnapper or an idiot_ and I don't want you to get hurt," I whispered to Austin. He looked kind of surprised at what I said but not for long, I wonder why. He walked up one yard then Melvin said in a commanding voice:

"Stop. Now, push energy through your arm to your hand as you move your arm forwards diagonally up."

"Uh….ok?" Austin said confused. He turned his head around rolled his eyes and laughed so only we could hear; he mouthed "Your right Alls he's a nutjob." Austin tried to do what Melvin commanded of him and the ground became pointed and rough-looking and it arose up at a diagonal, he suddenly stopped it. The rest of us stared in awe at.

"Now you know how to make a move, now to cancel it by moving your hand down diagonally backwards," Melvin told him. And when Austin did thee aroused ground fell back into place all smoothed out.

"Austin you're an earth elementist," Melvin stated. Melvin went over the basics of our magic for the rest of us. I'm an ice elementist, Trish's a fire elementist, Dez's a water elementist, and Elliot's a water elementist. _Apparently_, Dez and Elliot's power also are the two elemental healing powers.

"Now… there is a mission…. for the _chosen ones_. To find the gold diamond key that opens to another world. Now that you know how to control your powers, here are the clues and good luck." Melvin stated it like it was casual and normal yet… dangerous. Then we were flashed back outside the burned down apartment complex.

"Was weird." I said.

"_No_, I thought that was completely _normal_," Elliot said.

"So what's next?" Trish questions Elliot.

"We're gonna search for the key," Austin says like he's tryin to be cool.


	2. The Hanging Snakes Our 'Fun'

_**Previously:**_

"Now… there is a mission…. for the _chosen ones_. To find the gold diamond key that opens to another world. Now that you know how to control your powers, here are the clues and good luck." Melvin stated it like it was casual and normal yet… dangerous. Then we were flashed back outside the burned down apartment complex.

"Was weird." I said.

"_No_, I thought that was completely _normal_," Elliot said.

"So what's next?" Trish questions Elliot.

"We're gonna search for the key," Austin says like he's tryin to be cool

_**Back to the present**_

"We don't know where it is, or how to get there. Is it dangerous? What happens if someone tries to kidn-"I started before I was rudely interrupted.

"We have a map and clues. And don't forget we have powers tha-," Austin started.

"That we don't know how to use much! And what if we lose the clues, huh?! What happens if one of us dies! What happens if the fifth person is stronger and has more people with him to attack us!? What if what if….. What if we fall of a cl-," I was interrupted with a nice warm reassuring hug.

"Everything is gonna be alright. Ok Alls." Austin said in a calming voice. Then I realized that he called me Alls.

"Fine I'll go…Only if trish will go," I stated.

"I'll go only if Austin won't go," trish said. "What? I don't really like him. Fine I'll go either way."

"Well, what do the clues dez?" I asked him.

"To go to 'The Place of the Hanging Snakes' what is that?" He asked.

"how am i-,"trish said before interrupted.

"look at the map! Idiots," me and elliot exclaim.

"it's that way,"Keven said. "come on."we start to walk then I stop every one.

"what do we tell our parents? That we're going to do something dangorus for these random strangers who kidnapped us, and oh! We're _magical_," I yell starting to have a panic attack.

"Well… since it's spring break tell them we're going camping." Elliot said in a 'duh' tone. We all called our parents and told them we're going camping. We all go back to our houses for supplies. So about an hour later at 6:00 we arrived back at the apartments. We looked at the clue and it told us to say: 'να μας τον δεύτερο παγκόσμιο' we didn't know how to pronounce it so we searched it on google."

"na mas ton déf̱tero pankósmio, " we chanted, and the world around us changed. The sky was green and blue patern, the trees are yellow and brown like a banana peel, and the ground was…pink?

"well lets head off north west, " Keven walked and hear people speak greek someone even asked us a question, which sounded like:

"geia? eíste oi eklektoí gia na só̱sei tous dídymous kósmous ? échoume akoúsei gia séna ." but we acted as if we hadn't heared him. After about five hours of walking, we finally understood what 'the Place of the Hanging Snakes' were. There were branches hanging in the green sky with black curves, that I guess were clouds, with sleeping snakes on them.

"why of all things would it be snakes?!" trish and I complained.

"hey dez how about you freeze them while I burn the ice off?" I offered me and him to do.

"Ok, I freeze the ones around us and you melt thee ice off them?" dez asked wanting to be sure.

"yep all while running. So people try not to fall," I said imperatively. So that being said a soon as Keven started to feel gallantry…enough, we ran into the snakes they all woke up. They were different colors of green: Apple green, Asparagus, Bright green, Cal Poly green, Chartreuse, Dark olive green, Dark spring green, Dartmouth green, Fern green, Forest green, and so many more. They hissed and snapped with what is that…red venom dripping from their mouths; then the air around us turned freezing cold and I relised that everyone had lleft me and I was standing in the midst of frozen snakes mouths open. I see that the venom was meltng the ice. So I take out a clear bottle made of glass uncrew the top off and cught at least 8oz of venom, then I put the top back on lable it 'snake venom'. Then I start to run I try really hard but only a small fire erupts from my hand as I run, the snakes scream once the ice is melted off them. As soon as I get out of 'The Place of the Hanging Snakes' the snakes squirt venom at me. Olny one actually hit me, my dark taned skin turns the color carmine and spreads slowly and it starts to hurt; I ignore it and covor it up as I run to my friends.

"why d'yall leave me?"I asked impatiently.

"we didn't notice _because_ of all the snake _hissing_ and us _screaming_ our heads off _in fear_," Julia says in a 'duh' tone . I just roll my eyes in response.


	3. We Meet a New Friend

_**Previously:**_

Then I start to run I try really hard but only a small fire erupts from my hand as I run, the snakes scream once the ice is melted off them. As soon as I get out of 'The Place of the Hanging Snakes' the snakes squirt venom at me. Only one actually hit me, my dark tanned skin turns the color carmine and spreads slowly and it starts to hurt; I ignore it and cover it up as I run to my friends.

"_Why_ d'yall leave me?" I asked impatiently.

"We didn't notice _because_ of all the snake _hissing_ and us _screaming_ our heads off _in fear_," Trish says in a 'duh' tone. I just roll my eyes in response.

_**Back to the present:**_

"What's next Dez?" I say in a bored tone.

"well now we go to 'The Place of the Sinking sand' the note reads 'watch out for the color blotches on the ground, they suck whatever is touching them in.'… Well isn't _that_ friendly," Keven says tediously. "well…. It's to the west, but it's like 2:00 a.m. let's pitch tents for the night. Me and Julia go look for wood even though we have wood.

"OMG Elliot and Austin totally like you who are you gonna choose?" Trish bursts.

"Uhh….no one…" I said awkwardly.

"Whaaaat! You can't just choose no one that's boring," Trish exclaims.

"Then let's talk about you and Dez. You should totally date him," I say as I nudge her.

"EW no! We're totally different anyways," Trish states.

"Well opposites do attract. Like different sides of magnates and peanut butter and chocolate.

Our convocation continues like this until we are sure that the boys are done pitching up the tents, which wasn't for an hour. We've found out that the tents had already been put up and we have another person that has joined our group. And the guys have already eaten 3/4th of the food they prepared.

"What the heck guys! Why you be eating all the food? Honestly, I thought you were better than this," Trish and I angrily yelled.

"Just sit down and eat," the boys said. We sit down and eat a little since there wasn't much to eat anyways. I get up to go to my tent I share with Trish and collapse and pass out. The next time I wake up the stranger and my friends' faces are stricken with worry.

"OMG! Guys she's awake. How are you, are you ok? You slept for two days straight without moving an inch with light breathing. We thought you were dying. We barley slept." Trish rambled.

"When she meant that '_we_ barley slept' she meant anyone but your and _her_," the stranger laughed tiredly. "Sorry my name's Dallas and I'm a- or the last lightning elementist. Just like you I was sent by the Place of something or other. I came here late because I had no clue how to get back to the twin world." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I stood up and he studied me before I put my hand to his, we shake hands and he smiles. I think OMG! He's totally hot mabey even sexy. His hair is perf to the max. and his oh so gorgeous eyes his perfectly tan skin way but not too much darker than mine. But with his good looks he's probably taken. And he's _such_ a gentleman. We could date then have chil-

"Hello? Earth to Alexa," Eliot and Austin said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well….me and Dallas will go away for a while so we can get acquainted," I stated pack my stuff. Once I'm done I grab Dallas's hand and pull him where it was quieter.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dallas. I'm the last fire elementist and I love the food-,"I was interrupted.

"Pickles?" he questions. "That's my favorite after chocolate."

"Yes and….. Lol our top two favorite foods are the same just a backwards order," I state. We laugh and our conversation keeps going on like this for approximately an hour or so.

"Well… Let's start to 'The Place of the Sinking Ground' its west now right?" I ask.

"Yep, let's go," Keven says cheerfully. And everything goes fine until we see a sign get sucked into the ground.


	4. saved from the colorful farting sand

Hey guys this is my longest story i've ever donen four chapters, I'm on a roll huh? pls tell others about my story 'cause if i done get any reviews or favorites or followers i might not post anymore. :'( Pls review and rate the story with A, B, C ,D,E, or F. thx.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dallas. I'm the last fire elementist and I love the food-,"I was interrupted.

"Pickles?" he questions. "That's my favorite after chocolate."

"Yes and….. Lol our top two favorite foods are the same just a backwards order," I state. We laugh and our conversation keeps going on like this for approximately an hour or so.

"Well… Let's start to 'The Place of the Sinking Ground' its west now right?" I ask.

"Yep, let's go," Dez says cheerfully. And everything goes fine until we see a sign get sucked into the ground.

_**Back to the present:**_

"Ugh! We've only been walking for half an hour! I can't believe we're here already," Trish complains. Typical Trish.

"Well we have to be-," I start to say. PFFFFFFFFFFT!

"EW! What is that ratchet smell and sound?" I ask.

"The colorful sand farts after eating then disappears!? Lol _too_ funny," Dallas laughs. I join in the laugh, and so does Trish and Dez. Elliot and Austin just glare at Dallas, so I glare at them and my glare says 'you better wipe that look off your face or your gonna get'. They looked at me in fear then put on a fake smile, a _really_ fake smile.

"Anyway, let's all step directly behind one another, ok," Austin commands. As we're walking we watch the colors pop up and some burst which creates a horrible smell of rotten eggs and spoiled milk mixed together with sea salt. I know trust me I've done a prank that involves that I call it the 'rotten bomb'. It involved Dan, Rocker, Rydel a.k.a. my sister, gum, chocolate, 50 bucks, the rotten bomb, and the principle, and I didn't go to smooth. For Rocker and Dan! It got me 50 bucks, Rydel 20 boxes of chocolate though. I take another step and as I'm about to make it safely across my left foot gets caught by a baby blue sand bubble; I start to get taken under.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" I friends pull and pull and pull, but the bubble keeps pulling me and pulling me. I kick my feet and I feel that there is nothing below me for all I know now.

"Guys if you let go I will die, then my spirit will hunt you down and bring you down here with me!" I warn them. Suddenly the bubble is holding me in place, not pulling or pushing, just holding me still. Just as I'm about to say something the bubble sand moves up my body, it's gooey and hotter than it looks. I feel it but it doesn't bother me, you know being a _fire_ elementist and all. But then starts to dissolves when in reaches my shoulder it hisses and starts farting a lot but it smells like sugar. It pushes me out and so, my friends keep pulling. It takes a while because the bubble is thick making it seem like putty but stickier. Finally, I get pulled out but then the ground starts to rumble and we run as fast as we can as The Place of the Sand's ground opens up and blows out sugar. The different color sugar floating down gracefully like snow. They should _now_ call it 'the Place of Sugar Snow. We decided not to eat it as we do not know what the sugar was made of.

"So…where do we go next," I ask awkwardly and a bit shaken.

"you sure you don't' want to ta-," Dallas started to ask me.

"Yes I'm sure." I stated. As everyone sits down and Austin and Elliot decides it's time to eat. Typical boys. Trish is over there to help the boys with cooking until Dallas said that he would help them. I thought My pickles he's perfect! I stare a Dallas for a long time I sigh I wish we were together, I would do _it _right now with him right now! I smile.

"Ooooh. Someone's in love," Trish oohs as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and sits down beside me.

"Yeah. I guess I am," I smile. "What about you?"

"Oh no, not this again!" Trish exclaims. I stare at the ground and draw a heart in the dirt with my finger.

"Look ally Dallas is staring at you…..again." Trish whispered to me. I look up and see that in fact Dallas is staring at me….now he's checking me out, and he then licked his lips. Lol the expression on his face when he realized what he was doing was hilarious. Trish must have caught this too because we both now, are on the ground laughing are heads off.

"You two are perfect for each other," Trish states.

"You honestly think so?" I questioned her.

"yeah," Trish sighs in content.

"that's great," i say half-heartedly.


End file.
